Beautiful Stranger
by LlamasandLionsx
Summary: Rated M for sexual descriptions and graphical content. Phil's lovelife has hit Rock bottom so he takes action, but what happens when a one night stand turns into something more? Joint fanfiction by Gemma and Katie. (Our twitters @0hl00k[underscore]itsKatie and @Gemisnotonfire[underscore] )
1. Chapter 1

PHILS POV

I knew it was wrong. As I drove nearer and nearer I knew it was wrong, but I needed it.

Finally, I saw him standing at the side of the kerb. "Get in," I say, my voice practically a whisper. Now that I think about it I'm actually quite nervous, but it was too late now.

As I led him to the back seat of the car, I couldn't wait any longer. We stripped each other's clothes off, before he looked up at me, with those big brown eyes of his and said "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever," I respond, "Surprise me."

As he goes down on me, I think 'is this wrong what I'm doing? Who gives a fuck though it feels so good.'

As he enters me I feel that familiar feeling of pain mixed with pleasure, and finally he hit something in me. "Faster," I gasp. I didn't think he could go any faster, but he did, he went so fast the car started shaking.

Even though I was having sex with a complete stranger I got this strange feeling in me when he was looking into my eyes and banging me so hard I could hardly breathe. No, it couldn't be, I couldn't love a complete stranger.

But that feeling when I'd first laid eyes on him, it makes me shudder.

"Oh god, fuck yes keep going, oh fuck I'm going to cum," I look up at this beautiful stranger to see him looking back at me, with the same intense feeling.

I cling to his back for support, scraping my nails against his back, he starts nibbling my neck, leaving a bruise. 'What are you doing Phil?' I ask myself, but I cant help myself.

Releasing myself into him was one of the best feelings ever, he looks at me.

"I didn't catch your name.." I trail off, releasing finally what I'd done.

"Dan," he looks at me with a smirk, he takes a piece of paper and pen out his jacket pocket and scribbles some figures onto it.

"Look, I don't often do this, especially in my job... But you're.. You're special." He hands me the piece of paper, and I see that he's given me his number.

I paused for a moment, before I gave him my number.

He lets himself out of the car, and disappears into the night.


	2. The Day After The Night Before

PHILS POV

The next morning I lay awake. I hadn't ever done anything like it before, of course I'd banged girls in my past but that was the first male I'd shagged since I had realised I was bisexual. I couldn't stop thinking about Dan.

He gave me his number, so he must've wanted me to call or text surely, and he said I was special. Whatever that meant in his eyes, I was still pretty pleased with myself.

I picked up my phone for the first time that morning, turned it on to discover a text:

'Now it's your name I didn't quite catch.. Dan x'

I felt myself blushing. I didn't ever think it would come to this. I decided to wash myself first and maybe get something to eat before replying, I didn't want to seem too eager.

An hour later, there were texts flying back and forth, me and Dan were obviously flirting with each other, he now knew that I was Phil and we had arranged to have a phone call some time later that night.

But first, I had something big to do. Break up with my girlfriend.

I had never planned I would cheat on Lindsay, ever, when we first started going out over 3 years ago I was the happiest I had ever been.

But recently things hadn't been as good. We weren't getting along as well, we were always arguing, and our sex life was to put it bluntly, shit.

I knew that if something was going to happen between me and Dan that I would need to do something about Lindsay fast.

"Phil baby!" Lindsay falls into my arms as I open the door.

"How are you? Come in! I had a feeling you'd be round so I made a big lunch." She was all prepared to have a cosy day in with me, yet here I was to break up with her.

"I've missed you so much," she says still wrapped around me.

"I've missed you too, a lot," I say through a whole bunch of her blonde hair in my face.

"Fuck it. Lunch can wait, I just.." she trails off and looks away suddenly embarrassed.

"What's up Linds?"

"I need you, inside me, Phillip," she knows I get turned on when she calls me Phillip.

"Oh, Linds." She obviously misinterprets my 'oh', and starts kissing me passionately. She works her way down to my neck, sucking and pulling on the skin; she knows that's my weak spot. I let out a moan.

I can feel myself getting hard as she tugs on my jeans, fuck sake Phil, you're so weak.

"Aw baby," I moan, gesturing for her to take her shirt off. She does so, and I pick her up, carrying her through to the bedroom.

"I need you, please Phil, no teasing," she pleads as I pull off her jeans and start feeling her clit through her wet pants.

"Hurry up, you can't do this to me babe," I slide her pants off and start licking around her clit; she grabs me and flips me over so she's in command.

She takes everything off of me, and lightly kisses all down my body, avoiding my cock.

"Stop. Fucking. Teasing me Lindsay." She just looks up and gives me a cheeky smile.

"Hurry up or I will literally start wanking off." I go to touch my penis but she slaps my hand away.

"I'm in control Phil, remember?'


	3. True Feelings

DANS POV

It had been two nights seen I'd slept with Phil. Phil, even the name made me smile. Ever since we'd not stopped texting, I felt bad in a way because I knew that prostitution was my job, and if we ever got into a relationship I would have to drop it. But how else was I supposed to pay the bills?

Phil hadn't called me last night like he'd said he would, and I'm not going to lie I got worried. He had just told me he needed to think, and that he was tired and basically just needed to be left alone, I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with me.

"Mustn't let it get to you," I told myself as I got into the shower, always a good place to think, the shower.

Someway during shampooing my hair and a lot of thoughts I heard a familiar sound. My phone was ringing from the bathroom counter.

"Shit, shit, oh shit," I ran across the bathroom and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID; I knew who it would be.

"Dan?" it was Phil, just like I'd expected.

"Phil," I tried to sound enthusiastic, but somehow there was a tone of disappointment in my voice.

"Dan, I thought you would never pick up, I'm so sorry about not being able to call last night, and before you think anything it had nothing to do with you."

"It's okay Phil, I was just wondering if I could see you soon? I've missed you so much, such a weird thing to say and I can understand if you don't feel the same, honestly, it was a one night stand and it's not like we've slept together multiple times.."

"Well would you like us to?" I sensed cheekiness in his voice.

"It's not like you were the best I've slept with, I mean I've had better," he knew I was joking now.

We promised to meet tomorrow for lunch, and I honestly couldn't wait.

It was the day I was finally getting to see Phil again, I woke up with a huge smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach. I had a shower, and applied a fair amount of One Million by Paco Rabane, and I made sure my hair was perfect.

The minute I walked into the café, my eyes searched for Phil, and there he was, he'd gotten a table for us, I hoped he hadn't been here long.

We didn't say anything, we didn't need to, we ran into each other's arms and held each other so tight I could barely breathe, I could smell his hair, and could feel the muscles underneath his shirt.

We ordered food and drinks, and we spent two hours in that café, sitting talking to each other and opening up to one another, we were sitting so close we were practically touching and there seemed to be an electric spark between us.

It was getting dark, and I really didn't want to leave Phil, nor did I really want him to come back to mine, mainly because I didn't have the most money in the world and to be honest, my flat was a bit of a dump.

That's when he suggested it. "Want to come back to mine?" my tummy did little flips and cartwheels.

We held hands all the way back to his flat, when he opened the door it was a place you could just imagine Phil living in, it was a modern flat with cute little random accessories everywhere.

Although my job included me sleeping with strangers for money, I really didn't have intention of sleeping with Phil, I wanted him really badly don't get me wrong, I just wanted things to go quite slowly for a change, I was sick of moving too fast.

I explained this to Phil as we sat cuddled up on his sofa, and he agreed. That night he became not only a romantic interest, but a best friend.

When he walked me home, he kissed me with passion, then looked at me.

"I love you, Dan."

There's the butterflies and flips in my tummy again.

"I love you too, Phil," I smile.

And I do, I really, I really really do mean it.


	4. Surprise?

PHILS POV

I had the best time ever with Dan, I could be myself around him, tell him absolutely anything. The only thing I hadn't told him about was Lindsay. What the fuck was I going to do about her?

Ever since our last 'session' she had been non-stop texting and calling, all of which I'd ignored. The bitch was desperate.

All of a sudden I had such a horrible, cunning idea.

I would give her what she wanted, one last mad shag, then I would break up with her, what she didn't know was that I knew one of her biggest secrets, she'd cheated on me and I knew about it, so I thought why not just show her what she's missing and bang her brains out one last time.

I invited her round later that night, I was busy getting the flat prepared and myself prepared, when I got a text from Dan, telling me he had a surprise for me, I had told Dan I would see him in two days' time, and I smiled to myself, what a cutie, I thought, he's got a surprise for me.

When Lindsay arrived, I immediately covered her in kisses, and indicated we move things faster.

She seemed happy enough to do this, and soon enough, I got into my stride.

As we were in mid shag, I heard a loud bang on the front door.

"Phil? You're in aren't you?" It was Dan.

"Oh shit, fuck, fuck," I leaped off of Lindsay and started pulling on my boxers.

"Phil babe, who's that?" I ignored Lindsay's comment as I ran towards the door.

I opened it. Dan was standing there with flowers and chocolates.

"I thought I'd visit you early!" he grins. He must've noticed my anxious look and my rumbled clothes, and messy hair.

"What happened to you?" he asks puzzled.

"Who's this?" Lindsay appears at my side, in her bra and pants.

"Phil?!" Dan looks at me, horrified, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Phil who the fuck is this?" Lindsay screams, looking at the flowers and chocolates. It all starts then, screaming from both sides, all screaming at me. The only thing my body is allowing me to do, is collapse in front of them.


	5. Quick Thinking

DANS POV

He's lying in front of me. He fucking cheated on me, the man that I loved fucking cheated on me. Why? What did I ever do wrong? All these thoughts are running through my head, until I realise, the man I loved and still do love, is lying in front of me, unconscious.

This stupid cunt that he cheated on me with does nothing, she collects the rest of her stuff and storms past, muttering things under her breath, me on the other hand, I get Phil into the recovery position, giving him mouth to mouth and everything I could remember I'd been taught.

He starts to wake up, and I don't even care what a fucking dick he's been to me, I burst into tears and cling onto him, my tears soaking his shirt.

"Dan," he gasps, and I see he's in tears too.

"I'm so sorry, I-" I cut him off by kissing him, shushing him.

"We'll talk about it later, ok?"

We ended the night by breaking our promise that we would take things slowly.

The next morning, with Phil still in my arms, I decided I would have to think about things. Yes, Phil had cheated on me, but I still loved him with every piece of my heart, but how did I know he wouldn't do it again? I needed to find out his side of the story.

"Right," I say, placing a plate of toast in front of Phil. "Start explaining."

"Ok, well this is quite difficult to say, but I'd actually been seeing Lindsay for three years, before you, obviously," Phil says, not being able to meet my eyes.

"So basically, you cheated on her with me, not the other way around?" I ask.

"Well, yes. And things hadn't been right with me and her for ages I mean months Dan, including the sex life, that's the reason I met you. It wasn't because I'm a bad person," Phil looks at me, with those big puppy eyes of his, and I melt.

"So why were you with her last night then?" I might be asking too many questions, but I don't care, I need to find out as much as I can.

"Because I was going to break up with her. She cheated on me last week one of my good friends told me, and I had this horrible idea that maybe if I could have sex with her one last time, and then leave her, it would show her how much she's really missing."

"Oh Phil, you're so stupid sometimes," I laugh. "But its ok, I'll forgive you, our relationship hasn't been affected. Except I forgot you haven't asked me to be your boyfriend yet."

"I thought that was your job," Phil laughs, I love his laugh. I love it when he smiles and laughs. He's so perfect.

"Be that way. Phil, I love you so much will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will be Daniel," Phil says as he plants a kiss on my forehead.


	6. Thank you's are in order

PHILS POV

_2 weeks later_

I never thought life would be this perfect. I broke up with Lindsay after Dan went to wash himself yesterday, and she wasn't happy about it, but you know what fuck her. I'm happy, and Dan's happy, that's all that matters to me.

I phoned my mum and dad and told them about Dan, and they want to meet up with him sometime next week, and as for Dan, I came up with a new way for him to earn money.

I know that he has been struggling for money for a few years, but the other day I introduced Dan to almost my full time job, YouTube.

He was a bit unsure at first, he knew I did YouTube and he supported me every way on what I did, and when I uploaded he would text me and tell me that he'd watched it and how funny or cute it was, but he was insecure about himself and didn't really want to put himself on the internet, until now.

I helped him set up his account, danisnotonfire, and I managed to get him a job in a DIY store for part time, just until he was able to find a more secure job. He still lives in his own flat, but he is planning to move in with me within the next fortnight or so.

It was just a usual day by myself, watching TV and playing iPhone games, when a text came through from Dan, telling me that he'd just uploaded his first video. He even mentioned me in it, saying that I had given him the confidence for him to make that first video.

I smiled all the way through watching it, to hear his voice, to see him and to know that he was mine.

The next day Dan knocked on my door, and when I answered it, he looked over the moon.

"Phil!" he exclaimed. "People actually like my videos! They like _me_!" I hadn't seen him smile so much in a little while, and I was so happy for him.

"Congratulations gorgeous," I say and kiss him.

"Thank you so much, for everything Phil, I honestly couldn't have done it without you..any of it," "And actually, my mum and dad want to meet you too."

The next day I was rushing around like mad, preparing myself to meet Dan's parents, but if I was this nervous to meet his parents, I don't know how I'd cope when he met mine, what would they even say to him? It would hopefully go alright.

I met Dan before we went to his parents' and he could tell how nervous I was.

"It'll be fine babe, trust me, they're not that bad," Dan reassures me by giving me a huge hug and a quick kiss before we knock on the door.

But my nerves were building, even though Dan had given me about a million kisses beforehand and even a love bite.

Luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, and his parents were very nice to me. As we sat at the table, his mum got talking to me about what I did, my likes and dislikes and my interests.

As they stood up to clear the plates away, Dan's dad said "Well as long as you're both happy, that's all that counts." Dan looks at him, and then looks at me.

"Dad, I'm the happiest I've ever been with Phil, he's perfect." I can't stop smiling. Could life get any better?


	7. Flashbacks

DANS POV

After we finished our meal and cleared up the table, I took Phil's hand and went over to the sofa. I sat down and raised my arm, inviting him to cuddle beside me. I switched on Masterchef reruns as were joined on the sofa by Mum and Dad.

About 15 minutes later Phil had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at him as his chest moved up and down. He looks like an angel when he's sleeping. I lightly kissed his forehead. He was perfect and he was all mine. I looked up and I saw my mum smiling at me.

"What?"

"Just it's nice to see you so happy again after…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Don't even mention him. What if Phil heard you? I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him about it yet."

"Okay. Sorry dear, well your dad and I are going to bed because we both have work in the morning."

"Okay, Goodnight."

"Night Dan."

Few hours later and I was starting to fall asleep too. I tried to shake Phil awake but it was no use. He was fast asleep. I stood up without waking him and carried him bridal style up the stairs to my bedroom. I Layed him down on the bed and tucked the duvet around him before I stripped down to my boxers and joined him. It didn't take long before I was sound asleep.

"_Where Am I?" I whispered._

"_Dan! You're awake! Good." I recognize that voice too well and it's the voice of the person I never wanted to encounter again…_

"_Brad, Please! We can talk about this! Talk about us!" _

"_I don't want to talk about us Dan. You've been a very naughty boy Daniel. Who's this then?" I looked behind the shady figure and saw Phil tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He was crying and squirming to get away from this ordeal._

"_Phil!" I got up and tried to run to Phil when Brad pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to my throat. _

"_Don't worry about him Daniel. I've missed you Dan"_

"_No. You missed me being your punch bag."_

"_Little feisty one aren't you? I always liked that about you" Brad came closer to my ear with every word._

"_You were always so demanding." He continued "Always so in control, especially in the bedroom." _

"_What do you want Brad?!" _

"_I want to finish what I started." He spat at me. He lifted his clenched fist and I knew I couldn't do anything as his sweaty hand collided with my cheek. I could feel the warm blood trickle down my face. Brad stepped back for a second, as if to examine the damage he had caused to my face. He started kicking me repeatedly in the gut. I caught a glimpse of Phil. His face was full of worry; his eyes glistened with tears as I was kicked. _

_When the kicking finally subsided I looked up at Brad, wondering why he was no longer punishing me when I saw the shiny silver blade of a knife spiralling through the air towards me…_

I woke up with a start and I was sweating like pig. I must've woken Phil up because a few seconds later he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Dan? What's wrong? What time is it?"

"Half five."

"Why are you awake then?"

"Had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked, turning to face me. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I burst out crying. To be honest I was glad he's okay. That dream was extremely realistic. Phil flung his arms around me and I hugged him back. I just cried into his shoulder which must have been strange for him because this is the first time he's ever seen me cry.

"Dan, please tell me what it was about. I want to help you!" he sounded so worried. I leaned back out of the hug and told him what happened in my nightmare.

"Wait, who's Brad?" he asked, confusion taking over his face. I sighed, suppose I have to tell him now.

"Phil, If we're going to have a good relationship then we need to tell each other everything, No secrets."

"Dan, of course, No Secrets. I Promise."

"Okay. Well I used to date this guy called Brad. It was my first gay relationship and I was quite alien to the whole experience whereas he was used to dating guys. He treated me so well. We had been seeing each other for a while, when we went out for drinks at a club. I was too young to drink so I didn't have any but Brad was older than me so he was drinking, a lot. I had never seen him drunk before but we were having a good time. Talking and laughing. Then when we got home he turned vicious. He started hitting me and kicking me. Saying I had cheated on him at the club when I only left his side to go to the toilet. I thought it was the alcohol talking and stuck it out for the night as I was too scared to say anything but it turns out he was abusive anyway. He hit me most nights, he wouldn't let me go out to see my friends, and he cut my contact with most people. When I finally got out of the relationship, I told my family how he'd treated me. We took it to court and he got imprisoned. The last words I heard him say to me were 'I will get you Dan Howell.'" I finished the story in tears. Phil was also close to tears as he comforted me. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I was so much happier he knew. It felt like a massive weight off my chest.


	8. Time To Tell The World

PHILS POV

After that emotional night with Dan, I did all I could to make sure he felt safe. His youtube channel was really taking off, as he'd just reached 2000 subscribers, when he found out we were over the moon, finally something that he could do during the day that would make him happy.

It was the day we were moving in together, and I had been cleaning the flat for hours preparing for everything, our one month anniversary was coming up in just two days and I wanted everything to be perfect.

When he arrived, with bags and bags of stuff, he immediately gave me a huge hug. "This is the start of our life together, hopefully," he grins at me.

_Two days later_

I woke up next to Dan, his arms wrapped around me, his hobbit hair tickling the back of my neck. A mixture of excitement and butterflies were floating in my stomach, 'I hope he's remembered' I think to myself as I creep across the landing to the bathroom.

Making sure I was as quiet as possible, I slipped downstairs once I was ready, it was our anniversary today, and nothing was going to get in the way of me proving to Dan how much I loved him.

I decided I would make him breakfast in bed, I got all the ingredients out and looked at the recipe for British pancakes by Delia Smith.

A half hour later I knocked lightly on the door of our bedroom. "Dan?" I call out.

"Yeah?" he grumbles back, obviously just awake. I love the sound of his voice when he's just woken up.

"Can I come in sweetheart? I've made you breakfast." I open the door slightly.

"Em, give me a minute Phil babe please?"

"Sure." I abandon the tray outside the room for a minute whilst I go and check my reflection in the mirror.

"You can come in now," Dan says.

I open the door, holding the tray and see that Dan has placed red roses all over the bed, along he's lit candles and placed them above the headboard of the bed, and he's even bought me a new cuddly lion.

"Aw Dan!" I rush in, and hand him the tray of breakfast.

"Dan this is so cute, you did remember!"

"Of course I remembered you twat, who would forget if they were in a relationship with such a perfect person like you?" I don't even care that Dan's still in his boxers and hasn't washed yet, or that I have just washed.

I straddle him.

"You're going to have to wait Phil," Dan laughs. "We have things to do today, remember?" I remembered, today was the day we were going to announce our relationship on YouTube, since it had been a month.

"Oh yes, I remember," I smile, climbing back off him and running my fingers through his hair.

"I love your hobbit hair so much, Dan," I whisper.

"That makes one of us," Dan sighs, starting to eat his food.

Somewhere through the afternoon, it was finally time to record one of the biggest videos we were probably ever going to record. We weren't sure how our subscribers would react, I mean, Dan was getting bigger by the day and I was just past 700,000 subscribers, they knew we were best friends as we had recorded videos of us together many times before, but they didn't know all about it, they didn't know that in fact we were deeply in love with each other.


	9. I love You

DANS POV

It was mine and Phil's anniversary and little did he know I had arranged for us to go to one of the best restaurants in Manchester.

As five o'clock was approaching, I made sure Phil went to get some food from Tesco, whilst I got myself ready.

As he arrived back, he took a look at what I was wearing.

"C'mon Phil, get ready, tonight I'm going to treat you," I give him a smirk.

"Why are you in a suit?"

"Because we, my beautiful boyfriend, are going out tonight."

"Where?"

"Get dressed Philly, It's a surprise!"

As we rode in the taxi to the restaurant we were cuddling up to each other, my hand fitting perfectly through his.

The meal itself was amazing, we ordered the most expensive things for each other, and went through at least 3 bottles of wine.

By the end of it we were slightly tipsy, not drunk, still aware of everything that was happening, just slightly giggly.

We went for a long walk, or in this case stagger in the park together to end the night. We hunched together on a bench.

"Why aren't we going home?" I laugh.

"It's best to make the most of this day whilst we can," Phil smiles, bending his head down to kiss me.

I think we sat huddled up, cuddling and kissing looking at the stars for over an hour before we made our way back to the flat.

Once we were home we went straight into bed, and watched Kill Bill, both one of mine and Phil's favourite films. I kept catching Phil looking at me, I smiled to myself.

"What do you think you're looking at?" I ask cheekily.

"You're just so amazing Dan, how did I ever end up with you?"

"What do you mean gorgeous?" I ask, stroking his hair.

"When we first met I knew you were too good for me," Phil says, and even though we've had a bit too much to drink I can tell he's looking away shyly.

"Don't be silly you peasant, we're perfect for each other. You're honestly one of the most wonderful people I've ever met in my life, don't think any different, you're perfect to me, ok beautiful?" I look up at him.

He smiles.

By now the film has ended.

"I love you, Dan, lots," he says.

"I love you too, Phil, with all my heart."


	10. Skippity Skip Skip

PHILS POV

_2 months later_

Dan can't find out, he mustn't. No one must ever find out.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I retched. How disgusting did I even look? It was horrific; I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore.

Even though I had Dan to tell me every day how beautiful and gorgeous I was and looked, I didn't believe it. For a while now I'd been self-conscious, I'd always been _shy _but I had never been bothered about my appearance that much. It was just recently it had gotten worse, mostly including my weight, it was getting worse and worse and I knew it had to stop but I couldn't.

Whilst Dan was at work I would skip meals, avoiding the kitchen at all times, I would survive on water for 2 meals a day until Dan came home and we ate, I was always sitting worrying about how many calories were in this, how many were in that, and Dan didn't suspect a thing.

We had promised each other that we would tell each other everything, and I did everything except this, I just felt I couldn't, and when he did find out what would he think of me? Would he still be attracted to me? Would he still love me?

"Philly, I'm home!" Dan's voice called from the front door.

"Hey," I take him into my arms, holding him tight.

"What's wrong?" he looks at me, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. How was your day?" I ask, god sake could he tell I'd been crying?

"It was alright, I suppose, the usual that happens at a DIY store, just couldn't wait to see you again," he goes behind me and snuggles into me.

See what I mean? How could I ever be prepared to lose him?

"I missed you so much, Dan." My eyes well up again.

"Hey, you have been crying, I thought you had been," Dan comes back round to my front and cups my face in his hands. He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Fancy telling me what's happened? I don't like seeing my Phillip upset," he says, his face concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly, I've just been thinking about Simon," I reply, Simon was my pet fish and he'd just died a couple of days ago.

"He's in a better place now babe, I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him. I'm going to take a bath now because it's been a busy day," Dan winks at me and heads off to the bathroom.

_Do it, now._

The voice inside my head is telling me. I go into the bedroom and take a bottle of pills out of my drawers. Diet pills. I've been on them for a while now.

I swallow them, one after the other, craving them, it's only been a few hours since I last took them but I needed them, I needed to lose weight.

I felt a little dizzy, but I ignored it. Since I became almost addicted to them a few weeks ago, the dizziness was just part of my daily feelings now.

Later that night, as me and Dan were watching some TV, he looked at me.

"You've been losing an awful lot of weight recently," he says.

"Oh god.."

"No, I didn't mean it in that way, you're still my perfect boyfriend, but I was just pointing it out. Don't lose too much though ok? But whatever I'll still love you the same," he gives me another one of his cheeky winks.

The next day I had hit rock bottom. I got up, and as usual, had my bottle of water and diet pills for breakfast. I looked quickly in the mirror as I was getting changed, but I didn't spend too long looking, I knew I would hate what I saw.

It was a Saturday and Dan was off, so I had to be careful about him finding out about it all.

As I gulped down the pills, I suddenly lost my balance. I could feel my head spinning and my eyes losing focus.


End file.
